


Köydenvetoa

by Avaruuspiraatti



Series: Köydenvetoa [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, angst with a hint of porn
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Se on typerää, mielipuolista köydenvetoa. Ensin he ovat ja sitten he eivät enää olekaan, ja Lancen pää on kipeä ja aivan sekaisin.





	Köydenvetoa

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on ei-niin-radikaali AU, jossa Keithillä ja Lancella on ollut entuudestaan vähän säätöä keskenään. Ajallisesti tämä ficci sijoittuu 2. kauden finaalin ja 3. kauden ensimmäisen jakson väliin. Julkaisin tämän alunperin Finissä, mutta **Giraffvinun** kannustamana päätin heittää myös tänne ^-^
> 
> // Tälle fikille löytyy nyt myös [fan arttia](https://instantreigen.tumblr.com/post/180558789622/whats-better-than-waking-up-next-to-your-boo) (@instantreigen)

Keith huusi. Hikijuovat valuivat hänen ohimoitaan pitkin alas kaulalle ja liimasivat hänen takatukkansa kiinni niskaan. Kostea t-paita nuoli hänen selkäänsä kuin toinen iho ja hänen poskensa punoittivat rasituksesta. Keith huusi uudestaan, ääni karheana ja keuhkot tulessa, ja potkaisi vauhtia lattiasta. Taistelurobotti kohotti miekkansa ja heilautti sen vaakatasossa Keithin kaulaa kohti, mutta Keith oli nopeampi. Hänen polvensa kolahtivat kipeästi lattiaan ja hän nojasi taaksepäin liukuen robotin miekan alta vain senttien päästä sen sinisestä terästä. Robotti ei ehtinyt kääntyä, kun Keith oli jo taas jaloillaan ja iski bajardinsa sen selästä läpi. Kun hän veti aseenterän takaisin, robotti katosi sinisenä bittipölynä simulaatiohuoneesta.

Hiljaisuus.

Keith hengitti raskaasti. Hän pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan ja ojentui taas suoraksi. Hänen jalkansa ja kätensä olivat maitohapoilla, ja jokainen hengenveto tuntui terävänä pistona hänen kyljissään. Kohtaa, johon viimeisin robotti oli onnistunut häntä lyömään, kivisti, kun hän käveli huoneen poikki ja kumartui poimimaan juomapullonsa. Vesi oli ehtinyt lämmetä haaleaksi, mutta se tuntui silti armolliselta hänen kurkussaan ja helpotti kuivaa poltetta. Levottomuuteen se ei kuitenkaan auttanut.

Keith pyyhki uudemman kerran otsaansa ja käveli takaisin simulaatiohuoneen keskelle.

”Käynnistä harjoitustaso 4.”

 

_Hän on menettänyt järkensä._

Lance istui simulaatiohuoneen komentokeskuksesta ja katseli synkkänä Keithin mielipuolista harjoittelua. Jo kaksi tuntia, ja Lance oli kellottanut aikaa vasta sen jälkeen, kun hän oli tajunnut lähteä etsimään Keithiä. Keith ei ollut syönyt tai levännyt simulaatioiden välissä; juonut vain vähän vettä ja pyyhkinyt hikeä kasvoiltaan ja niskastaan. Lancea oksetti pelkkä ajatus siitä, kuinka huono olo Keithillä mahtoi olla. Hän oli jo useampaan otteeseen aikonut pysäyttää simulaation komentokeskuksesta käsin, muttei ollut kuitenkaan tehnyt niin: Keith oli räjähdysherkällä tuulella, oli ollut jo viikon päivät, eikä Lance välittänyt aloittaa uutta riitaa tämän kanssa. Ei tänään.

Tuntien harjoittelu oli vaatinut veronsa. Keith liikkui hitaasti ja huolimattomasti huoneeseen materialisoituneen robotin ympärillä. Hän oli selvästi uupunut ja aivan kykyjensä äärirajoilla, mutta silti hän ei suostunut lopettamaan tai edes laskemaan simulaation harjoitustasoa. Päinvastoin.

Lance irvisti, kun robotti iski nyrkkinsä Keithin vatsaan ja lennätti tämän kaaressa lattialle. Keith yritti nousta ylös, mutta hänen loppuun kulutettu kehonsa ei pysynyt enää itsepintaisen taisteluhalun perässä. Robotti oli jo Keithin yllä, kun hän viimein tajusi, ettei jaksaisi siirtyä tarpeeksi nopeasti pois sen tieltä. Robotti kohotti miekkansa päänsä ylle ja iski sen suorassa kulmassa Keithin vatsaan.

Lance painoi simulaation hätälopetusta.

”Tämä riittää”, hän sanoi kaiuttimeen, kun Keithin hätääntynyt huuto oli häipynyt simulaatiohuoneesta. Keith hengähti ja painoi silmänsä sulkien päänsä lattiaan. Hänen rintansa kohosi nopeaan tahtiin. Lance työnsi tuolinsa irti ohjauspaneelista ja marssi komentokeskuksen ovesta ulos.

_Mikä idiootti._

 

Keith istui selkä seinää vasten ja tuijotti tiukasti lattiaa, kun Lance saapui alas simulaatiohuoneeseen.

”Älä sano mitään”, Keith mutisi Lancea katsomatta.

Lance nyökkäsi. ”En.”

He olivat niin hetken: Keith tasasi hengitystään, eikä suostunut katsomaan ylös, ja Lance odotti kärsivällisesti, sillä hän ei halunnut ärsyttää tahallaan. Ei tänään.

”Puhu”, Keith viimein sanoi ja katsoi häntä kulmiensa alta. Keithin silmät enteilivät myrskyä.

”Mä tiedän, ettet sä tullut tänne vain katsomaan.”

Lance risti kädet rinnalleen ja varasi painoa toiselle jalalleen. ”Sun pitää lopettaa tämä. Sä vielä tapatat itsesi treenaamalla.”

”Kuin sua muka kiinnostaisi…” Keith hymähti. Hän ehti tuskin reagoida, kun Lance oli jo pudottautunut polvilleen hänen eteensä ja painanut hänet tavallista kovakouraisemmin seinään.

”Lopeta”, Lance varoitti ja rypisti Keithin t-paidan nyrkkeihinsä, ”lopeta, ennen kuin edes aloitat.”

Keith vältteli Lancen katsetta, eikä näyttänyt lainkaan tyytyväiseltä, mutta hän nieli kuitenkin kielenpäällä keikkuneet vastaväitteensä ja kirosanansa.

Lance puuskahti. Hän päästi Keithin paidasta irti ja nousi lattialta.

”Oletko sä syönyt tänään mitään?” hän kysyi.

Keith pudisti päätään.

Lance nyökkäsi ja ojensi Keithille kätensä. ”Tule.”

 

*

 

Shiron katoamisesta oli kulunut kaksi viikkoa. He olivat haravoineet yötä päivää lähigalakseja linnan ja Pidgen tutkilla, mutta tuloksetta. Yhden ihmisen paikantaminen äärettömästä universumista oli toivottomampaa kuin neulan etsiminen kaikista Maan heinäsuovista. Mustan paladiinin, Voltronin pään, heidän johtajansa poissaolo oli verottanut koko tiimin henkeä, mutta eniten se oli vaikuttanut Keithiin. Hän ei ollut koskaan antanut paljoa itsestään, mutta kuluneiden päivien aikana hän oli vetäytynyt omiin oloihinsa enemmän kuin yleensä. Lance oli Keithin takia kipeänä huolesta, tietenkin hän oli. Ei vain siksi, että Shiron katoaminen oli tehnyt Keithistä levottoman ja etäisen, mutta myös siksi, että Keithillä oli taipumusta tehdä irrationaalisia päätöksiä, kun asiat kävivät vaikeiksi. Ja Lance pelkäsi, enemmän kuin mitään muuta, että Keithiin vielä sattuisi.

Lance istui Keithin sängyllä ja katseli kylpyhuoneen suljettua ovea. Juoksevan veden ääni kantoi vaimeana sen läpi. Tuntui oudolta olla taas siellä, Keithin huoneessa, Keithin sängyllä, Keithin _tilassa._ He olivat tuskin puhuneet toisilleen kuluneen viikon aikana – koskettamisesta nyt puhumattakaan. Aina, kun Lance oli yrittänyt ottaa Keithiin kontaktia, oli tämä kääntänyt hänelle selkänsä ja kadonnut omiin oloihinsa. Se tuntui pahalta, tulla nyt sillä tavalla kokonaan poissuljetuksi. Ja vaikka Lance inhosi itseään sen takia, hän oli katkera Shirolle. Oli kuin tämä olisi vienyt kadotessaan myös jotain hänelle ja Keithille kuuluvaa.

Tai ehkä heidän monimutkaista suhdettaan ei ollut alun perinkään rakennettu vakaalle perustalle.

 

Keithin hartioilla oli vesipisaroita. Ne valuivat hänen paljaita käsivarsiaan pitkin sormenpäihin ja tippuivat alas lattialle. Hän näytti tavattoman surulliselta riisutussa makuuhuoneessa ja sen keinotekoisessa valossa. Lance seurasi Keithin silmiä ja yritti epätoivoisesti tavoittaa tämän katseen, mutta Keith vältti hänet niin tottuneesti että Lance pohti, olivatko he koskaan olleetkaan tämän läheisempiä. Vasta kun Keith oli kuivannut tukkansa ja pukenut puhtaan pyjaman ylleen, hän kääntyi ja kohtasi Lancen.

Lance nielaisi. Hänen kurkkunsa tuntui äkkiä tavattoman kireältä.

”Onko sulla vielä nälkä?” hän kysyi. ”Voisin hakea sulle lisää leipää, jos haluat. Keittää ehkä jotain lämmintä juotavaakin.”

Keith pudisti päätään. Hän istui Lancen viereen, mutta silti kosketusetäisyyden ulkopuolelle. Patja antoi periksi hänen allaan.

”Ajattelin mennä vain nukkumaan”, Keith sanoi.

”Mä voin jäädä tänne hetkeksi”, Lance sanoi varovasti kuin kepillä jäätä kokeillen. Keith katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin, syvälle ja niin mahdottoman läsnä, ja hetken Lance oli jo varma, että tämä pyytäisi häntä jäämään. Mutta silmänräpäyksessä hetki oli ohi: Keith katsoi taas käsiään ja hiljaisuus heidän välillään kävi painostavammaksi.

”Okei”, Lance sanoi ja yritti niellä kireän tunteen alas kurkustaan, ”okei. _Okei._ Mä ymmärrän kyllä.”

Hän nousi ja käänsi Keithille kiireesti selkänsä, sillä hänen silmäkulmiaan kirveli, eikä hän halunnut aiheuttaa Keithille enempää mielipahaa itkemällä. Torjutuksi tuleminen tuntui nyt jostain syystä moninkertaisesti kipeämmältä: ehkä siksi, että hän oli erehtynyt toivomaan jotain enemmän.

”Lance?”

Lance pysähtyi niille sijoilleen.

”Mikset sä väitä vastaan?”

Lance puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. ”Mä ajattelin, että sä haluat olla yksin.”

Hän kuuli Keithin tuhahtavan ja saattoi kuvitella, miten tämä ehkä risti kädet rinnalleen ja katsoi häntä otsatukkansa alta kulmat kurtussa ja suu yrmeästi mutrulla.

”Niin kuin sua olisi muka ennenkään kiinnostanut, mitä mä—”

”Lopeta”, Lance korotti ääntään ja pyörähti ympäri, ”älä sano sitä! Älä sano sitä enää!”

Keith puristi silmänsä kiinni ja käänsi kasvonsa toiseen suuntaan.

”Musta tuntuu tosi pahalta. Ihan hemmetin pahalta”, Lance sanoi leuka kireänä. Hänen äänensä oli tukkoinen ja uhkasi juttua kurkkuun.

”Mä ajattelin, että sä tarvitsisit tilaa ja aikaa, ja mä annoin ne sulle ja lupaan antaa jatkossakin, vaikka se tuntuu oikeasti tosi pahalta. Mä välitän susta, Keith, ja mä pelkään, että sä otat ja lähdet taas sooloilemaan mitään sanomatta, vaikka meidän pitäisi olla tiimi ja tukea toisiamme. Varsinkin tällaisessa tilanteessa…”

Lance veti vaikeana henkeä. Hänen kätensä tärisivät, eikä hän ollut varma, johtuiko se raivosta, surusta vai menettämisen pelosta.

”Sä väität, etten mä välitä, vaikka mä en ole mitään muuta tehnytkään kuin jumalauta välittänyt susta. Enkä mä ole ainoa. Mä tiedän, että tämä on varmaan sun tapasi käsitellä Shiron katoamista, mutta yritä nyt hemmetti soikoon ymmärtää, ettet sä oikeasti ole yksin. Kukaan ei ole työntämässä sua pois, vaikka sä vähän tukeutuisitkin meihin. _Mä_ en työnnä sua pois.”

Keith väänteli sormiaan. Linnan koneiden humina täytti heidän välilleen laskenutta hiljaisuutta. Lancen posket olivat kosteat, kun hän kääntyi taas lähteäkseen.

”Odota”, Keith sanoi ja hengitti terävästi, ”älä– älä lähde vielä.”

 

*

 

Aamulla Lancella oli rauhallinen olo. Tuntui hyvältä herätä uuteen päivään, kun lihakset eivät olleet kireät, eivätkä ajatukset poukkoilleet sinne tänne ilman sen kummempaa päämäärää. Hengittäminen tuntui vaivattomalta, eikä hänen sydämensäkään tykyttänyt yhtä nopeasti kuin niin monena muuna aamuna.

Keith hengitti lämmintä ilmaa hänen kaulalleen. Lance silitti mustia hiussuortuvia pois Keithin silmiltä ja kokeili tämän kasvojen pehmeää ihoa peukalollaan. Keithin ilme oli tyytyväinen ja levollinen, ja Lance toivoi, ettei heidän tarvitsisi nousta siitä koko päivänä. Että hän saisi pitää Keithiä lähellään, aivan omanaan, edes muutaman ylimääräisen tunnin. Mutta linnan käytäviltä kuului jo askelia, ja Lance tiesi, että heitä odotettaisiin pian aamupalalle.

Keith säpsähti hereille, kun Lancen sormet takertuivat hänen takkuihinsa.

”Sori”, Lance kuiskasi ja painoi suudelman Keithin poskipäälle, ”nuku vielä.”

Keith katsoi Lancea laiskasti toisen luomensa alta ja pyöritti peukaloitaan hänen paidanhelmansa alla. Lance ei osannut lukea hänen ilmettään.

”Muut ovat varmaan jo ylhäällä”, Lance jatkoi.

Keith hengitti syvään ja sulki silmänsä. ”Kiitos, että jäit.”

”Tietenkin”, Lance sanoi ja painoi kasvonsa Keithin hiuksiin, ”koska tahansa, kamu.”

Oli outoa, miten luonnolliselta se kaikki taas tuntui, olla niin lähekkäin, pitää kiinni ja suudella, kun vasta eilen Keith oli tuskin katsonut häntä silmiin. Lance hengitti keuhkonsa täyteen Keithin tuoksua ja raapi kevyesti tämän niskaa. Keith värähti ja hymisi hiljaa. Hän silitti pitkin vedoin Lancen kylkeä ja repi tämän paidankaulusta alemmas painaakseen suudelmia tämän solisluille.

Lancen poskia kuumotti. ”Tekeekö sun mieli?”

Keith ei vastannut Lancelle, mutta hänen kätensä oli äkkiä tämän hiuksissa ja huulet tämän huulilla, eikä Lancen tarvinnut kysyä toista kertaa. Suudelma oli maltillinen, ehkä hieman epäröiväkin, mutta Lancen vatsanpohjassa hulmahti silti tuttu lämpö. Hän siirsi kätensä Keithin kaulalle ja painoi tämän vaativammalla suudelmalla syvälle tyynyyn. Keith hengähti hänen suuhunsa ja raapi, ehkä vahingossa, hänen käsivarsiaan.

”Lance–”

”Anna mä”, Lance sanoi ja katsoi Keithiä tiukasti silmiin. Ne olivat sumeat, ehkä vielä unen jäljiltä, ehkä pään ja kehon yllättäneestä halusta. Lance painoi reitensä Keithin jalkojen väliin ja imi tämän kaulaa.

”H-helvetti”, Keith kähisi, hieroi itseään Lancea vasten ja kynsi punaisia jälkiä tämän ihoon.

”Älä liiku”, Lance sanoi ja painoi Keithin hartiat alas, kun tämä yritti nousta istumaan. Hän työnsi Keithin pyjamapaidan ylös tämän kainaloihin ja laskeutui imemään tämän kalpeaa rintakehää. Keithin sormet olivat Lancen hiuksissa ja hänen rintansa kohosi ja laski tämän huulten alla hiljaisten henkäyksien tahtiin. Lance varoi Keithin kylkiä rikkovia mustelmia suudellessaan tiensä alas tämän pyjamahousujen reunan tienoille.

”Älä härnää”, Keith puuskahti, kun Lance venytti hänen housujensa kangasta ja hyväili hänen lonkkiaan ja sisäreisiään, muttei silti hänen jäykkää kaluaan. Lance virnisti Keithille pilke silmäkulmassaan ja kipusi suutelemaan taas tämän huulia.

”Mä vain otan aikani”, Lance kihersi. Hän seurasi Keithin kalun kohoumaa kevyesti sormillaan painellen ja pyyhki peukalonpäällään kosteaa tahraa tämän alushousuissa. Keith puski hänen kättään vasten.

”Lance”, Keith sanoi ja kuulosti melkein ärtyneeltä. Lance virnisti uudemman kerran ja palasi takaisin Keithin jalkojen väliin, eikä härnännyt enää. Hän ujutti kätensä Keithin alushousuihin ja kiersi sormensa tämän kalun ympärille, ja Keith jännitti reisiään ja tukisti Lancea niin lujaa että se vähän nipisti.

Ilma Keithin makuuhuoneessa lämpeni nopeasti. Linnan koneiden humina peittyi Lancen korvissa kohisevan veren, Keithin vaikerruksen ja hänen oman huohotuksensa alle. Keith suuteli huolimattomasti hänen suutaan, veti häntä lähemmäs ja katsoi polttavasti silmiin. Lance työnsi kovempaa ja syvemmälle ja kiroili espanjaksi, kun orgasmi viimein pakotti hänet kyynärpäilleen. Keith hymisi ja suuteli hänen kuumia poskiaan, kuin kehuja antaen, ja Lance itki, sillä hän oli hämmentynyt ja helpottunut, ehkä hieman peloissaankin, mutta silti ehdottoman onnellinen.

Hänellä oli ollut ihan helvetin kova ikävä Keithiä.

 

*

 

Oli ilta ja ilma linnassa oli muuttunut paksuksi ja karvaanmakuiseksi. Hunk oli keittiössä stressileipomassa muffineja. Pidge haravoi jo kolmatta tuntia kaukaisimpia tähtiä, joihin hänen omat tutkansa vielä ylsivät. Allura ja Coran olivat vetäytyneet linnan sydämeen korjaamaan jotain, jonka nimeä Lance ei pystynyt toistamaan.

Lance ei ollut nähnyt Keithiä sitten lounaan ja aamulla kadoksissa ollut levottomuus oli hiipinyt varkain takaisin.

 

Lattiat olivat linnassa paljaat. Lancen askeleet kaikuivat korkeissa käytävissä koleina ja yksinäisinä. Keinotekoinen valo särki hänen silmiään, mutta kirvelyä, katkenneita verisuonia ja silmäluomien turvotusta hän ei voinut pistää sen piikkiin. Kuva Keithistä hänen allaan kertasi hänen mielessään kuin rikkinäinen filmi. Mitä enemmän hän sitä ajatteli, sitä ikävämmältä hänestä tuntui. Petetyltä. Käytetyltä. Hän oli nyt varma, ettei heillä todella ollut koskaan ollutkaan mitään tämän syvempää, pelkkää fyysistä kanssakäymistä – eikä mikään ollut tuntunut kipeämmältä. Lancella oli ollut tyttöjä, eikä kenenkään kanssa hylkäys ollut tuntunut yhtä pahalta. Se oli epäreilua. Lance irvisti ja löi nyrkkinsä seinään. _Epäreilua._

”Lance?”

Lance säikähti pahemman kerran. Keith seisoi hänen edessään, oli ilmestynyt siihen yllättäen kuin aave seinien läpi, ja näytti aivan yhtä kamalalta ja kärsivältä kuin hänestä tuntui.

”Keith”, Lance mutisi tervehdykseksi ja yritti kävellä Keithin ohi, mutta tämä pysäytti hänet olkapäästä kiinni tarttuen ja katsoi kummallisella ilmeellä takaisin.

”Onko sulla kaikki hyvin, Lance?”

Lance katsoi Keithiä uhmakkaasti takaisin. _Mikä idiootti._ Keith laski kätensä alas ja lomitti heidän sormensa. Keith silitti Lancen arkoja rystysiä peukalollaan, eikä Lance vetäytynyt, vaikka hänestä tuntui, että niin hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä. Että sillä tavalla seuraavalla kerralla, kun Keith hänet taas hylkäisi, se ei tuntuisi yhtä pahalta.

”Mä en tiedä, mitä mä teen”, Keith sanoi hiljaa ja puristi Lancen kättä, ”anteeksi. Älä jätä mua.”

Lance puristi Keithin kättä napakasti takaisin, ennen kuin päästi irti. Hän käveli Keithin vierellä takaisin sinne, mistä oli tullutkin, vaikkei ottanutkaan selvää, mitä Keith halusi hänestä vai halusiko ollenkaan mitään. Se oli typerää, mielipuolista köydenvetoa. Ensin he olivat ja sitten he eivät enää olleet, ja Lancen pää oli kipeä ja aivan sekaisin.

”Lance.”

”Mm-hm?”

”Kai sä tiedät, ettet säkään ole yksin?”

_Mielipuolista köydenvetoa._


End file.
